TRATIE'S BEGINNING
by BlackRoseOfApollo
Summary: the title says it all, this story'll talk about EVERYTHING from when they first met to when they started to be friends, first crushes, first kiss, first time. hope you like it. don't like don't read!


Eight years old Katie Gardner walked through the borders of Camp Half-Blood and was met by Luke Castellan, **(I miss him)** she was introduced to the Hermes cabin except for some guys named Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll, the 'Stoll Brothers' who were apparently pranking a certain Clarisse LaRue and 'were probably dead by now anyway'.

After a long day of being shown around camp and the different activities, she went to dinner, talking to the Hermess forcing laughter, faking smiles talking about lots and lots of random stuff. She knew that she should be happy, I mean she did find a new family, but then again she did watch her protector and best friend William die and the only thing she wanted to do right now was cry her eyes out. But then, as if sent from heaven, two eight years old boys with shaggy auburn hair, blue eyes and mischievous smirks looked down at her, and… well… smirked.

"Sup, I'm the one, the only…Travis Stoll and the midget over here is ma little bro Connor" his 'little bro' glared.

"I'm just ONE FUCKING INCH shorter than you!"

Katie smiled and shook their hands.

"Katie Gardner."

"Nice to meet you Kitty-Kat."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." he said, raising his hands in surrender.

She smiled again

At the bonfire she was talking to a Hermes guy, Carmen, when she saw a silhouette making its way to her with their signature smirk, Travis.

"Is this seat taken?"

She shakes her head with a smile. "No."

Playful conversations start with 'The Famous Stoll Jokes' and his continuous remarks when she was telling stories.

To sum it up: She had fun.

He flirted with her even if there was a risk that she could be his sister and made her blush all through the evening.

Finally, out of the blue, he said "You're defiantly a daughter of Demeter."

She looked him in the eyes, confused "Why?!"

"I can feel it, that's all…"

"I don't think so, I'm probably the daughter of some minor goddess"

Later that night she was claimed as the daughter of Demeter. Just like Travis predicted. When she went to the Demeter cabin, after the bonfire he came over and said "I told you so." with a smirk ***insert eye rolling here* **

The next seven years past really pretty quick. On day they would be enemies, the second best friends, the enemies. So, after a long time of confusion they just settled on being each other's nemesis, it was easier that way. They would shout and scream at each other every day, the same routine repeating itself. He would prank her, and she would return the favor by trying to kill him. Camp was used to these two by now.

One night, all of the 15 year old campers snuck out to the Hermes cabin, they were going to play TRUTH OR DARE : STOLL EDITION

Apparently it is 'better' than the original truth or dare, so, in a really bad handwriting, hung on the door of the cabin were the rules:

_*if a dare shall not be executed, the players shall come up with a punishment to the victim, and is said victim does not accept the punishment; they shall remove not one but __two__ articles of clothing._

_*if a victim does not say the truth, which can be defined by a satyr since they can read emotions, then they shall remove an article of clothing._

_*the satyr in question shall swear on the river Styx to not spill out their guts if they figure out a victim's secret._

_*there are no limit for the truths or dares except if they are decided against by all the other players._

The Stolls were _ridiculous_, Katie thought as she got in cabin 10.

In the cabin small groups were formed as campers were waiting for all the other players. She went over to the girls and greeted everyone.

"So," Silena began "wanting for something special to happen this evening, Katie?" all of the girls' glances turned to her as she turned red.

"No!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry!" Silena raised her hands laughing as her close friend shot her one of her best glares. They were interrupted by a Stoll walking to the middle of the cabin, caching everyone's attention.

"Yo! Motherfuckers! Listen up! The game is gonna start NOW so shut the HADES UP!"

They all sat next to each other randomly, forming a circle on the cabin floor. The bottle was turned, all waiting anxiously, some holding their breath, others not caring at all.

The bottle stopped.

"Prissy? Truth or dare?" Clarisse asked an evil glint in her eyes. After a long hesitation, he finally chose.

"Truth."

They were multiples of : "Your such a pussy!" , "Seriously dude! We're gonna miss serious action!" , and, " 'COMON!"s

"You ever got to second base with Annabeth over here?!"

"…no…" a really red Percy answered.

The game went on for several hours with the occasional dirty question or dare. Everybody was left with only shirts and shorts, all headbands, socks, feet wear, and other stuff in the center of their circle, some guys were even shirtless.

The god damned bottle turned again. And Connor smirked mischievously while Katie looked like a cornered gazelle.

"Truth or dare Kitty?" the daughter of Demeter, not wanting to look fearful, assembled her courage, and said.

"Dare" but regretted it immediately when she saw his eyes drowning in pure evil.

"Katie, I want you and my dear brother to stay in that closet over there for as long as I say so." He pointed at a really small closet as Katie and Travis were scanning themselves to see if they could spare another article of clothing, in vain. Defeated, they got in the closet.

It was really dark, dirty and most of all small. Katie got in first, after she got settled someone pushed Travis in. The pour guy lost his balance and fell on Katie, let the awkwardness begin.

"I'm sorry" the son of Hermes muttered


End file.
